


Anger Management

by tamrielic



Series: Let's Get This Freakshow On The Road [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrielic/pseuds/tamrielic
Summary: “How about this - I’m gonna let out all my anger in the form of kissing you.” She declared, scooting over until her side was pressed against his.“I... well, I guess that’s one hell of a way to vent.” He paused. “... That I’m really down for.”





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble thing that I wrote in response to a prompt and I figured I may as well post it on here. Still working out the kinks of getting back into writing after so long.

The streets of Goodneighbor were deserted, the occupants long having turned in for the evening due to the rain pouring down in torrents.

It was nearing 1am and the rain still hadn't let up at all when the doors to his living area slammed open, startling Hancock where he sat at the desk playing Red Menace on the terminal.

Candace stormed in, slowly shrugging out of her coat and throwing it onto the floor with an unintelligible grumble.

Hancock swiveled around in his chair, taking in her appearance with slightly wide eyes.

"Rough night, Sunshine?" He joked.

She spun and glared at him, hands busy wringing the rainwater out of her hair, otherwise he was sure that she'd likely have flipped him off.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Huffing, she stripped out of her shirt, wincing and bringing his attention to the bandages around her torso that had been hidden under it.

"Shaun sent me to Bunker Hill to reclaim some synths." She replied briskly as she watched the emotions ranging from shock to rage to concern on his face. "I managed to notify the Railroad ahead of time so they were prepared, but somehow the fucking Brotherhood got wind of everything and showed up guns blazing."

He stood up from his position at the desk and took a step towards her, fists clenched at his sides.

"They opened fire on you?" He sneered.

She shook her head. "No, fortunately I wasn't under fire from any of the forces there." She groaned, walking over and sitting gingerly down on the couch.

Gesturing to her bandages, he gave her a questioning look.

"I had to kill the Courser he had sent with me in order for the synths to go free." She hissed, pulling a fresh roll of bandages out of her pack and setting them on the table before beginning to unwrap the dirty ones on her torso to reveal dark purple bruises on her brown freckled skin.

He quickly strode over to the couch, sitting beside her and grabbing the roll of bandages off the table.

"Let me help at least, you don't gotta do this alone." He whistled as she finished uncovering all of the damage. "He did a number on you, didn't he?"

"Caught me with his elbow and threw me hard into some cabinets. Pretty sure I have at least one broken rib. I used a Stimpak and wrapped it best I could after I met with Shaun and then hauled ass back here." She groaned, grimacing as he slowly and carefully began rewrapping her abdomen.

He finished with the bandages and sat back, noticing how she remained tense and seething. He glanced up at her face and found her staring at him with an inscrutable expression.

"Shaun had some choice words about the Commonwealth. And me." She muttered.

"Anything I can do to take the edge off, Sunshine? Just say the word." He offered, concerned with how furious she seemed.

She blinked and a tiny smirk played at her lips.

“How about this - I’m gonna let out all my anger in the form of kissing you.” She declared, scooting over until her side was pressed against his.

“I... well, I guess that’s one hell of a way to vent.” He paused. “... That I’m really down for.”

Her smirk grew into a wide smile and she pulled his head down towards her own. "Good." She whispered, claiming her lips with her own.


End file.
